Sticks and Stones
by iloveromance
Summary: Meeting Mel Karnofsky for the first time rubs Daphne the wrong way and in her drunken state, Daphne hurts Niles deeply. But when she attempts to make amends, she learns something about her friend that she never thought possible. (Episode:"Whine Club") Written for Kristen3
1. Chapter 1

The room swayed back and forth as Daphne finished off her Bloody Mary and poured another. It was funny, the way they tasted better and better with each sip. The phone in hand, she dizzily attempted to dial the number to the Elliot Bay Pizza Company, but the buttons on the phone wouldn't stay still. And when she finally managed to push all seven numbers the phone rang repeatedly before she was greeted with the familiar, albeit obnoxious greeting to _please hold for a few moments_.

"A few moments my-Don't they know anything about running a business?" She grumbled. Why, she could run a pizza company better than they could! And she had a right mind to start her own! Of course at that moment she definitely wasn't in the right frame of mind to do anything, let alone start her own business. Best to leave that to the professionals, however loosely the term was used.

As she listened to the irritating classical music, she was reminded of Frasier and Niles and their insistence that classical music was better than anything else in the world. But it simply wasn't true. If anything, Billy Joel was the ultimate in classical music. She didn't care what the Crane brothers said.

Bloody hell, how is anyone supposed to order a pizza when they were forced to listen to music like this?

Well, there was nothing she could do about it now, except wait. And what better way to pass the time than with another Bloody Mary? She knew that Frasier and Martin would protest but what else could she do? She wanted a pizza and she certainly couldn't drive in her intoxicated state. And besides, she had no idea how to get there in the first place.

And so she stayed in the kitchen content to enjoy her drink.

The door slammed shut, making her jump in surprise. The sound was like a gunshot, shaking her already rattled nerves. She peered out of the kitchen to find Niles walking into the condo alone, which brought an overwhelming sense of relief. Thank God his new girlfriend, Mel was gone. From the moment they'd been introduced, Daphne loathed the woman and from the looks of Roz, Frasier and Martin, she wasn't alone. Even Eddie disliked her.

Why Niles insisted on throwing a brunch in Mel's honor was mind-boggling. The woman practically took over, which included telling Roz what food to make. The fact that Mel's 'beeper' had gone off was nothing short of a godsend.

"Well, it's a shame that Mel had to leave." Niles was saying now.

"Um, yeah." Frasier said half-heartedly. "And we were having such a good time."

"Yeah, Niles." Martin said, in the same uninterested tone.

Niles made himself comfortable on the sofa and smiled. "You know, I was nervous bringing her over here."

Everyone laughed at his comment as though it was the most ridiculous thing they'd ever heard.

"Why, Dr. Crane?" Daphne called from the kitchen. She was only making polite conversation for she knew that everyone was happier that the witch was finally gone. But who was Daphne to say what she felt? According to Mel, she was just a maid.

"Well, I was concerned about what you'd think, you know?" Niles continued. "Getting to really know her for the first time."  
No one said a word and instead exchanged awkward glances.

"So?" Niles continued. "What did you think of Mel?"

Roz sprang from her chair. "I'm going to let Eddie in."

Niles watched her, perplexed. "Eddie? But he's right-."

Roz opened the door to the balcony and smiled "Go on, Eddie! Go outside! Be a good boy!"

The dog did as she asked and then seconds later, she opened the door and let him back in.

"Come on, seriously." Niles said. "What did you think of Mel? I want you to be totally honest."

The room was deathly silent and at that moment, Daphne emerged from the kitchen, the phone still in her hand.

"Tell me, what did you think of Mel?" Niles asked.

"Oh, I don't like her at all!" Daphne slurred. "She's bossy and fussy and mean! She's all wrong for you!" And miraculously at that moment, the phone was answered. "Yes, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza and some cheese bread!"

And with that she turned and headed back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sure she didn't mean that, Niles." Martin said.

"Of course I meant it!" Daphne yelled. "I hate her! She's a horrid woman and I hope she never sets foot in this house again!"

"Well that's startling." Niles said.

"Don't take it seriously Niles." Frasier said reassuringly. "Sometimes women just don't like one another."

"Oh, did you tell him what I thought about Mel too?"

"Roz-."

"It's all right." She said, rising unsteadily from her chair. "I don't have anything to hide. She's pushy, demanding and a real pain in the ass! I'd dump her like toxic waste!"

"Ah…" Niles said. "So that makes two of you in the anti-Mel camp."

"Well I'm glad you told him what you thought of her, Frasier." Roz said.

"A-actually I haven't given my opinion yet, Roz." Frasier replied. "Daphne gave hers."

"Oops…" Roz said, quickly retreating into the kitchen.

But Daphne found the entire situation curious. She had to know why Niles was so infatuated with this woman. And so she stood at the kitchen doorway, watching the Crane brothers. Niles was clearly upset, but she knew that Frasier would help him see what a witch Mel was.

"Frasier?"

"I… I just think she's Maris all over again." Frasier replied. "She's manipulative and … well, I just think you're repeating a terrible pattern."

"I see…" Niles replied. "Isn't this neat? It seems that we all have our reasons for disliking the woman I love."

"Love, Niles? You can't be serious!" Frasier said. "You've only just started seeing each other!"

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Niles said. "But aren't you the one who says that the heart never lies?"

Frasier said nothing but looked away. And then Niles turned to Martin, who was walking into the living room. "Hey Dad, what's your reason for disliking Mel?"

Martin feigned surprise. "What? I never said anything about her!"

Daphne laughed and the sound seemed foreign to her own ears. "Bloody hell, how can you just stand there and lie to your son like that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, eying her suspiciously.

"You know exactly what it means"! Daphne replied, steadying herself by holding onto the table. "You said she was worse than Lilith and Maris put together. If that's not an insult I don't know what is!"

"Daphne-."

"Don't deny it, Mr. Crane! You were going on and on and-."

"Daphne, knock it off!" Martin yelled.

"Well, you were just being honest, Mr. Crane! And so was I!"

"She's crazy, Niles! I don't know what she's talking about!" Martin said.

Niles rose from the sofa and crossed the living room to put on his coat.

"Niles, where are you going?" Frasier demanded.

"Somewhere that isn't here!" Niles replied.

"Niles, I'm sorry, I-."

"No, no. That's all right. I asked you all to be honest and you were." He removed his coat from the hook and slipped it on. "I got my answer. But you know what would have been nice? Is if one of you could have found one nice thing to say about her!"

Without another word, he walked to the door and slammed it shut. The force was so hard that a picture fell from the wall and shattered onto the floor. But amazingly no one moved a muscle. Once again the room was eerily silent as everyone exchanged looks of guilt. However before anyone could speak, the door opened again.

"Daphne?"

She looked up to see Niles holding a pizza box and a brown paper bag. Wordlessly Frasier went to the door and pulled out some money handing it to the man standing next to Niles. But Daphne could only eye the pizza box and bag in confusion. She was definitely drunker than she thought.

"What's this?"

"It's your damn pizza!" Niles said, shoving the box at her. "I hope you enjoy it!"

His face was blurry but she could tell that he was angry. No, furious. In an effort to diffuse his anger, she smiled and took the box and bag from him. "Would you like to stay and have some pizza and cheese bread with me?"

Even in her intoxicated state, she could see the looks of horror her request received.

"Daphne now is not the time-."

"Oh shut up Frasier! You don' know what time is!" She snapped.

Whoa… where had that come from? And what did it mean?

But when she turned to Niles, she could see the fire in his eyes. "Dr. Crane? You never answered my question."

He turned and walked out of the condo, slamming the door even harder this time. And when Daphne looked at Frasier, Martin and Roz she knew they were thinking the same thing that she was thinking.

Niles might not ever return.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that was a… morning shot to hell." Roz slurred. "And on that lame note, I'm leaving." She picked up her purse and staggered toward the door.

"Roz, are you sure you're okay to drive?" Frasier asked, gently grabbing her arm. "You look-."

"She's drunk!" Martin said, glancing away briefly from his television program. "It doesn't take a psychiatrist to see that! And Daphne's drunk too!"

"So what if I'm… drunk?" Roz snapped. "It beats putting up with Mel's crap!"

"Oh Lord, we really hurt Niles, didn't we?" Frasier asked, shaking his head.

"Niles, what about us?" Roz retorted. "He deserves it, making us put up with her for an entire morning! She makes Maris look like-."

"A s…saint!" Daphne finished as she staggered into the living room. "Well, Maris certainly has the complexion to be a saint! She's white as a ghost!"

"That's for sure." Martin grumbled.

"Anyone for pizza and cheese bread?" Daphne asked.

"NO!" everyone replied. This made her smile.

"Well, more for me, then! I don't suppose anyone is going to want another Bloody Mary, either?"

"No, help yourself, Daphne." Frasier grumbled.

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Daphne said cheerfully. It was the best thing that Frasier had said all day.

Martin turned to Frasier in concern. "Fras, are you sure she should keep drinking those? She's had what, like five so far?"

"Six!" Daphne said, downing yet another drink. "On to me seventh! Oh, lucky number!"

"She'll be fine." Frasier reassured his father. "Just keep an eye on her, will ya? I'm going to take Roz home."

Roz turned to him in astonishment. "Home? What in the hell for? Let's go to a bar!"

"Roz-."

"Look, I can get home by myself, okay? I whoa!" Roz yelled, nearly losing her balance. "Eddie, watch where you're going, will ya?"

Frasier sighed and took her arm. "Come on Roz, let's go home."

"Bye Roz!" Daphne waved from the kitchen. She was barely aware of the happenings around her and was much more content to consume her pizza and cheese bread.

But Martin wasn't amused. "Daphne, how can you eat that? Ugh, I'm sick to my stomach from that crap that Roz made!"

"Well, I'm hungry!" Daphne said with a mouthful of pizza.

Martin winced at the sight of her. "And I'm disgusted! And I wasted good sleep for this! The hell with it! I'm going back to bed! You gonna be all right, Daphne?"

"Mmm Hmmm." Daphne mumbled, still munching on her pizza.

Not long after Martin and Eddie left the living room, Daphne noticed with disappointment that the pizza was gone. But then she shrugged.

"No worries. I'll just eat me cheese bread!"

But soon that was gone as well. The dizziness however was not. And then came the headache.

"I think I need to lie down." She said to the empty living room.

Somehow she managed to stagger into the hallway and into her bedroom. The room swayed back and forth, but she tumbled into bed, falling asleep almost as her head hit the pillow as the room spun around and around.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was not kind to Daphne, nor was it even civil. When the alcohol had worn off, it was replaced by unbearable nausea and a headache that she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. She groaned, opening her eyes as the light bore down on her, making her wince. What day was it? How could it be morning again? when she looked at her alarm clock it read Monday. But that was impossible! What had happened to Sunday?

Oh God, what had happened to make her feel so horrible?

But when her stomach turned and then lurched, she bolted out of bed, ever so grateful for the bathroom that she could call her own. And moments later her stomach empty, she felt worse than before. Perhaps some of her Grammy Moon's secret stomach remedy would help.

Wearily she pulled on her robe and clinched the belt tightly, padding into the living room. Almost immediately Martin looked up, frowning at the sight of her.

"What's wrong?"

"You look like hell, that's what wrong!" he said, mincing no words. But his words were loud, making her head pound even louder than before.

"I-I'm fine." She lied. "I'm just… going into the kitchen to-."

Unexpectedly she stumbled, surprised when Martin shot from his chair to catch her. "Come on now, we can't have you getting hurt. Frasier would kill me! Let me help you. Can I get you anything?"

"Oh… I feel a bit sick. I think I need some of me Grammy Moon's secret stomach remedy." With his arm around her waist, they walked into the kitchen where she dizzily began rummaging through the cabinets. But even the slightest sound of the doors opening and closing were wreaking havoc on her nerves, to say nothing about what it was doing to her stomach.

She started to look for the recipe again, but she felt him steer her out of the kitchen, making her stomach sway once more. "Here, sit in my chair. I'll get it."

Had she not felt so dreadful, she might have kissed him. It was the first time he'd offered her his chair and she knew what a monumental sign it was. They were growing closer, albeit in a strange sort of way. She practically collapsed into the chair and seconds later her eyes closed, causing the room to sway and spin. But for the moment, the nausea was under control. If she just didn't think about it, perhaps it would go away all together. In the kitchen, she could hear him banging things around, looking for the recipe that Daphne so desperately needed.

"Check the top drawer!" She said weakly.

Seconds later the noise stopped and she saw Martin standing next to her. The recipe in his hand, he gave her a disgusted look. "Daphne, are you sure you really want to drink-."

"Yes, all of it! Just put the ingredients into a blender, turn it on for one minute and pour it into a glass!" She moaned.

"But this-."

"Just do it, please! Just-Oh God..." It was too late for Grammy Moon's recipe. She put her hand over her mouth and sprang from Martin's chair racing to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, her stomach muscles aching, she emerged from the bathroom, feeling like death warmed over and little recollection of why and how this had happened.

"Are you all right?" Martin asked, handing her a towel.

She wiped her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to smile at his concern. "No... I feel bloody awful! I must be coming down with something."

To her horror, Martin began to laugh… loudly. Hadn't she been through enough torture for one day? Her head was still banging, even more so now.

"What's so bloody funny? How can you be so amused at my illness! I wouldn't laugh at you, old man!"

"You're not sick, Daphne. You're hung over!" He laughed.

"What? That's ridiculous! I'm not-."

"Does the name _Mel Karnofksy_ ring a bell?"

"Of course. She's Dr. Crane's-."

"How about brunch and bloody Mary's''? You sure had enough of them! I lost count after seven!"

Daphne's eyes widened. "_Seven_ bloody Mary's? I would never-."

"Well maybe not normally but it's the God's honest truth! And to be honest I can't blame you. What Niles sees in that woman is beyond me! She's worse than Lilith and Maris combined! I'd rather be intoxicated than to have to put up with Mel's crap! But Niles seems to care about her, so I guess we shouldn't have been so honest. But hell, he brought it on himself, insisting on our honest opinions. Next time I'm keeping my mouth shut! Oh, that's right! _I did_! _You're_ the one who-."

Daphne's head rose. "What? What, Mr. Crane? What happened? I need to know?"

"I don't think you want to know this."

"Know what? Tell me!" She pleaded.

"Well, let's just say that I'd be surprised if Niles ever set foot in this place again."

"Why? What happened?"

"I just gave him my opinion but you-."

"Me? What did I do? Oh God…" Her stomach lurched and she rushed into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Daphne, maybe this isn't a good time to talk about this."

"No, tell me! I have to know! What did I say?" her voice echoed loudly in the small bathroom.

When she was finished, she opened the door to find Martin holding a cup of the grey and brown concoction.

"Here, this smells horrible and I don't even want to think about what it tastes like, so enjoy."

Cringing, she took the cup from him and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the agony she was about to undertake. The horrible tasting liquid slid down her throat, en route to her stomach. And she dared not to move the cup from her lips until every drop was gone. For a moment she was afraid that the drink might not stay down but after only a few minutes, the nausea started to subside. And finally she was able to walk carefully into the living room, grateful that Martin was nearby for support.

Without hesitation she sank into Martin's chair once more, closing her eyes as she groaned.

"I'll get you some ginger ale." He said, turning toward the kitchen. But she stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"Please… tell me what happened."

"Oh man, you really let him have it! You said that Mel was mean and all wrong for him. I completely agree, but Niles wasn't happy at all. He stormed out of here and slammed the door. I've never seen him so mad, not even when he was a kid. Damn shame. I think he's going to be upset about this for a long time. I guess it's best just to let him cool off, because I don't even know-hey, where are you going?"

"I just remembered, there's something I need to do." Daphne said weakly. She'd forgotten all about her sickness and could only think about her friend, the man she'd hurt deeply with her drunken actions. She'd never hurt him, not intentionally.

As she returned to her room, she hurried to change her clothes. She had to find a way to apologize, even if it meant losing her friend forever.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until she was fully dressed and ready to leave that she realized how weak she was, but it didn't matter. What mattered was making things right. Despite having taken her Grammy Moon's secret recipe, her stomach and head were still swimming. She was far worse off than Mr. Crane had led her to believe. Taking a slow, deep breath, she went into the living room and grabbed her purse, ignoring Mr. Crane's concerned look.

"Just watch your program, old man! I have something important to do!"

"In your condition the only place you should be going is back to bed!" he snapped, as though he was her father instead of Niles and Frasier's. The room swayed and she grabbed the doorway for support. "I-I'm fine! I'm just…."

"Hung over!" he finished.

Daphne rolled her eyes, regretting the action immediately, for it made the room even more wobbly. "I'm not… hung over! I just…. Had a few Bloody Marys! That's all!"

Martin shrugged. "All right, suit yourself, but wherever you're going, take the bus, please. I don't want you driving in your condition. It's too dangerous…for other drivers!"

The comment unnerved her. "Bloody hell, I'm hung over, not preg-Oh God…" Her hand over her mouth once more, she raced to the bathroom and emptied her stomach once more.

For some reason she felt worse after getting sick, which was odd because it seemed like there was nothing left in her stomach to get rid of. She washed her face and hands and pressed the soft towel to her face, sighing at the way it felt. How had she never noticed how wonderful terrycloth felt against her face before?

"Daph, you okay?" Martin's muffled voice called from the living room.

"I'm fine! Just watch your-whoa!" She said, grabbing the toilet lid to keep from falling. "I-I'm fine! I just… I need to do this, all right?"

"Okay, but in your condition-."

"I'M HUNG OVER, NOT PREGNANT!" she screamed, wincing at how loud it sounded, as it echoed in the bathroom. And that's when the headache began… mildly.

"I should hope that you aren't pregnant!" Martin said. "People who drink when they're pregnant just burn me up! How anyone could be so inconsiderate-."

The door slammed shut and she was grateful to be in the hallway, away from the noise and out of earshot from Martin's lecture. Who was he to tell her what to do? She knew perfectly well what she was doing! And she never realized that such a small bathroom could be so loud. She'd definitely remember that the next time she decided to have a conversation in there… with herseslf or with someone else. It was best to whisper, she supposed.


	6. Chapter 6

With an unsteady hand, she pushed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open. She stepped inside soon regretting the seemingly long ride to the lobby. For when she reached the ground level, the doors opened, and the doorman's face held an expression that was one of concern.

"Morning, Ms. Moon." Morrie said. His cheerful tone made Daphne frown. She was definitely not in the mood for him this morning. But, not wanting to cause a scene, she simply smiled.

"Off to see Mr. Douglas?"

At the sound of her ex-fiancé's name, Daphne looked up in surprise. Amazingly, since yesterday's _brunch from hell_, as Roz as so hilariously called it (although somehow today it wasn't nearly as funny) she'd almost completely forgotten about Donny. But she knew that she'd never forget the fight that ended their relationship.

It started with an innocent question (one that she couldn't remember now)-one that upset him so much that their peaceful conversation had quickly become a full-fledged argument. Minutes later, trembling and sobbing, she'd removed her diamond engagement ring and tossed it over his balcony with such force that she had nearly fallen over the side. If she hadn't grabbed the railing when she did-

The thought made her shudder, but it was Donny's rage at losing such an expensive ring that wounded her. He wasn't the least bit concerned that she could have been critically injured had she actually fallen-or worse. Instead he'd called her names that she'd never been called before, each one wounding her more than the first. She'd stormed out of his apartment, vowing never to speak to him again. And the fact that he'd told her that he was writing up a restraining order to keep him away from her sealed the deal. But she didn't care. She never wanted to see him again. If it meant being lonely the rest of her life so be it. She and Donny Douglas were through.

When she returned home, she was grateful that the place was empty, allowing her to cry a river of tears before taking a shower and crawling into bed, but not before writing a note to Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane saying that she wasn't feeling well. She was asleep within moments, not even bothering to change into her pajamas. Her plush robe was quite comfortable to sleep in.

The next morning she woke, determined to start her life over. But she said nothing to anyone about her break up with Donny. She vowed never to speak a word of it. Best to leave things be.

The bunch was horrific, as she feared it would be, but she tried to make the best of it. Niles was so proud of his new girlfriend and wanted to show her off to everyone.

But Daphne's patience soon wore thin and she found that she couldn't take it anymore. The only thing that seemed to work was the abundance of bloody marys. The first one tasted so good that she couldn't resist having another and another… amazingly each one was more enjoyable than the first and she soon forgot about Donny _Doufast_, or whatever his name was, and the fact that she would never be _Mrs. Ronald Donald_ _Schmanald, Dougwest_. He could keep his stupid last name and all the names in between.

_Daphne Moon_ suited her just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly she felt a hand on her back and she turned in surprise to find Morrie watching her in concern. "Ms. Moon, are you all right?"

"What? Oh… I'm fine." She lied. "I should go. My bus will be here any-." Once more she felt his grip tighten slightly as he tried to steady her. "Whoa… If you don't mind my saying so, you're not any condition to ride a bus. Let me get you a cab."

"Oh no, that's not necessary. I'll just-." She stumbled, but he caught her seconds before she fell and she smiled at him. "Thank you, Morrie. You're such a good friend. I-."

"Emerald City Taxi, please." Morrie said into his cell phone. "Yes, this is the doorman at the Elliot Bay Towers. I need a cab here right away. Thank you." He hung up the phone and linked his arm through Daphne's. Together they made their way outside where he waited with her on the sidewalk. Minutes later a green taxi emblazoned with a blue picture of the Seattle skyline pulled up in front of them. Morrie opened the door and carefully ushered Daphne inside.

"Where to, ma'am?" the taxi driver asked.

Morrie looked at Daphne. "He'll take you anywhere you need to go. And don't worry about paying him. I'll take care of it."

She blinked, momentarily forgetting where she was. "Um… Dr. Crane's office, please."

Morrie laughed. "You mean KACL? I guess in a way that is his office isn't it?"

But she shook her head. Why didn't anyone understand her? "No… not him… his brother. I'm sure he hates me but I have to see him. To explain…"

"Oh that's crazy, Ms. Moon. If Dr. Crane hates you he's got a funny way of showing it. It's not my place to say anything but I've seen the way he lights up when he mentions your name. Almost as though…"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the doorman, who seemed strangely talkative. "What are you talking about?" She asked as his face slowly blurred before her eyes.

"He acts like he loves you." Morrie said.

Daphne smiled at the unexpected compliment. "Well, that's nice to hear. I love him too. He's such a good friend, which is why I really have to apologize for what I-."

"Actually, I think it's more than friendship, Ms. Moon. But that's just my observation."

She was still looking at him in surprise when she heard him talking to the cab driver, who nodded.

"Have a nice day Ms. Moon." Morrie said with a smile as he closed the door.

Daphne blinked in surprise, wondering if what she had heard was true. What on earth could Morrie have meant by 'more than friendship'? It just didn't make sense. What more could there be?

But before she could even try to understand, the taxi pulled away from the curb, and the Elliott Bay Towers grew smaller and smaller in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

The cab ride was horrible, what with the driver's excessive speed and sharp turned, but she didn't even have time to protest before they came to a screeching halt in front of the familiar office building. She got out of the cab and thanked the driver, trying to gain a sense of direction but he wasted no time in driving off.

As she staggered into the lobby, she felt like a stranger. Even now she couldn't get over how beautiful it was. The marble floors and warm, inviting colors seemed fitting for a man of Niles's prestige.

Her heart beat faster as she walked through the lobby and headed to the elevator. With a trembling finger she pushed the call button, somewhat perturbed when the doors didn't open right away. They could have at least given her a chance to prepare herself.

The rapidness of her heart beat gave way to an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Why was she so nervous? It was just Niles, a man she had known for a long time and a man who had been there for her again and again. A man who-.

She was so deep in thought that she was startled to realize that she was no longer the only one in the elevator. The impossibly rude man reached across her face to push the elevator button for the 6th floor and she realized that she hadn't pushed the button for Niles' floor. Nor could she remember where it was. And so when the elevator doors opened on the 6th floor, she simply followed the rude man out of the elevator and into the lobby where she was greeted warmly by the receptionist.

She only had to give Niles' name and the receptionist's face lit up as she spoke highly of Dr. Crane, and then pointed Daphne in the right direction to his office. Turns out he was on the 10th floor. It figured that he would have an office with what was most likely a stunning view. She thanked the woman profusely (perhaps a bit too much) and headed for the elevator. But when she pushed the button for the 10th floor, the doors closed and the elevator moved upward, causing the unsettling feeling in her stomach to return. By the time the doors opened on the 10th floor, she felt completely miserable.

But she couldn't do anything about it now. She'd simply make the best of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Her heart thundered in her chest as she stood in front of his office door. At least she hoped it was his office. Her vision was so blurry that she could hardly see, but she'd been here before so it must be-

"Daphne, how nice to see you."

Daphne blinked at the familiar voice and then her eyes slowly focused, bringing the image of Niles' kind-hearted secretary Mrs. Woodson into view. Funny, she'd barely remembered opening the door, much less walking inside.

"How have you been?" Mrs. Woodson was asking now. But the mere question made Daphne's stomach quaver and somehow she managed to contain herself.

"Actually, I'm… Is Dr. Crane here? I really need to see him."

Mrs. Woodson's smile disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry Daphne. Dr. Crane is very busy and he gave explicit instructions not to be disturbed.

Tears stung Daphne's eyes and fell onto her cheeks. She should have seen this coming. "Please, Mrs. Woodson? It will only take a moment. I promise I won't hurt him anymore. I just-Oh…"

"Daphne, I know you would never hurt Dr. Crane. Why on earth would you say such a –." Mrs. Woodson's hand grasped Daphne's in an effort to steady her. "Oh dear, are you all right?"

Seems that people were forever trying to steady her today, although she couldn't understand why they were going to such a fuss.

"I'm fine." Daphne said for what had to be the hundredth time that morning. It was a lie of course, but it seemed to satisfy the person asking the question. However, Mrs. Woodson's question seemed sincere and so she followed it with a smile.

"Thank you. I was just… I really need to see Dr. Crane, please?" Finally Mrs. Woodson smiled. "All right. Just have a seat and give me a moment. I'll let him know you're here."

Wearily Daphne sat in the cushioned chair and closed her eyes willing the room to stop waving. It was definitely causing havoc on her stomach. When would this horrible feeling go away? And she was suddenly very tired. She was almost sound asleep when she heard voices.

"Dr. Crane? I'm sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor." Mrs. Woodson was saying.

"Mrs. Woodson, I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed!" Niles yelled. "I'm very busy and-."

"I know you are and I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I would never go against your wishes, but she says it's urgent!"

"Then tell her to make an appointment like everyone else!" Niles snapped. "I don't have time for-."

"Well, I would of course, but-."

Daphne pushed her way past Mrs. Woodson and into Niles' office. "Dr. Crane?"

He looked up in surprise. "Daphne…"

Mrs. Woodson smiled. "I'll hold your calls and leave you two alone. Daphne, are you sure you're going to be all right?"

Touched by the woman's concern, Daphne gave a genuine smile. "I will be. Thank you."

"Very well then. Just let me know if you need anything. Either of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Woodson." Niles said as she closed the door behind her.

Daphne smiled at Niles but the smile disappe3ared when she saw his pained expression.

"Daphne, I think I know the reason you're here and I know you mean well, but I really need to be alone right now." He said sharply.

The tears filled her eyes once more blurring his face before her. "Dr. Crane I know you don't want to see me and I don't blame you but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

He sighed deeply and walked toward the window staring out at the view of Puget Sound. It was even more beautiful than she anticipated. "Thank you, Daphne. Now if you don't mind, I'm very busy and-."

Her eyes followed his movement as he crossed the office once more. His hand reached for the doorknob and thrust it open. He was throwing her out. It just didn't seem possible.

"Dr. Crane if you'll let me explain, I-."

Her stomach heaved, but she breathed deeply, willing the feeling away.

Niles meanwhile exhaled in the same manner, letting her know that he was more than a little irritated. But he sat down in a chair and gestured for her to do the same.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at his kindness as she sat down next to him. She tried to reach for his hand but then quickly pulled her own away, thinking better of it.

"Since you came all this way, I suppose I owe you the respect of hearing you out, don't I? I don't mean to sound cruel or bitter but I was deeply hurt by-."

"Dr. Crane… about what happened yesterday, when you brought Mel over?"

"Yes?"

She swallowed hard, unable to ignore the way her stomach was fighting her. "I… Oh… Do you have a restroom nearby?"

"Of course, it's right over-."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran toward the direction in which he pointed, barely making it in time. Her stomach lurched again and again and she kneeled on the carpeted floor, becoming violently ill yet again. But this time it seemed even worse.

"Oh God, will this ever end?" she cried.

And she'd no sooner said the words when her suffering began all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

As her sickness came again and again, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. And then she heard his voice.

"Daphne dear God, what happened? I-."

She heard him quickly move away from her ad then the sound of the office door opening. "Mrs. Woodson, come quickly! Please! It's Daphne! She's-."

The kind hearted woman entered the room and gently helped Daphne to her feet. In a daze, Daphne felt Mrs. Woodson guided her to the sink where she was given a glass of water. "Here, rinse your mouth with this." Daphne did as she was told and felt a cool cloth touch her face. "Come on, hon. Let's go over here."

Mrs. Woodson and Niles led her to the couch and coaxed her onto the cushion.

"I'll get some ginger ale." Mrs. Woodson said. She left the office, returning momentarily with a soda can, which she handed to Daphne. _Mount Rainer Sparkling Ginger Ale_, the can read. The idea that Niles kept gourmet ginger ale in his office refrigerator would have made Daphne laugh had she not felt so miserable.

"Now, drink that slowly, dear. That will settle your stomach."

"Thank you." Daphne replied weakly, taking a sip of the sweet liquid.

"Thank you, Mrs. Woodson." Niles said. "I'll let you know if we need anything more."

"Of course, Dr. Crane. I'll be right out here."

Mrs. Woodson left the office again, closing the door behind her. The instant she was gone, Niles, took the washcloth and began blotting Daphne's cheeks in the gentlest manner she could have imagined.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were sick. I'm surprised that Dad and Frasier let you leave the condo."

"Your bloody father did enough!" Daphne snapped, startling him with her harshness. And to her surprise, his expression softened and she reached for her hand and sighed.

"What has Dad done?"  
"He treated me like a bloody child, that's what he did! Gave me a lecture about drinking while pregnant and all sorts of nonsense!"

Instantly he released her hand and rose to his feet. "I see… So you're really… Well, this is a surprise. I guess I didn't expect this to happen so quickly but I suppose congratulations are in order, so-."

Her head rose and she looked at her in confusion. "Congratulations? For what?"

He smiled halfheartedly and returned to his seat. "It's wonderful, you and Donny having your first child. I-."

"I'M NOT BLOODY PREGNANT!" Daphne yelled.

The outburst brought Mrs. Woodson flying into the office.

"Is everything all right in here?"

"Everything's fine!" Daphne snapped. "It was a mistake coming here so I guess I'll just leave!"

Niles and Mrs. Woodson called to her in protest, but Daphne walked out of the office. However, she'd barely reached the door when she sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dear God!"

Niles and Mrs. Woodson hurried over to Daphne and slowly helped her to her feet. Daphne immediately turned to Niles and collapsed in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh dear… is there anything I can do?"

Niles held Daphne close, rubbing her back before she pulled out of his arms and walked away.

"It's all right, Mrs. Woodson. Why don't you cancel all of my appointments? I'm going to take Daphne home."

"That's a good idea, Dr. Crane. I'll call your brother and tell him that you're on your way."

"That won't be necessary, Mrs. Woodson. I meant my home. Don't worry. I'll take good care of her."

Mrs. Woodson smiled. "I know you will, Dr. Crane. She's in good hands."

Niles returned to his office where Daphne was sitting on the sofa crying softly. And he didn't hesitate before going to her and taking her in his arms once more. "Please don't cry, Daphne. I'm sorry you're not feeling well. But everything will be all right. I'm here for you. I hope you don't mind staying with me but I want to make sure that you're well again soon. And tomorrow I'll drive you back to get your car."

She nodded, oblivious to what he was saying, and raised her head, sniffling. "My head aches so badly and my stomach… it feels horrible, but there's nothing left in it! Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry!"

He drew her into his arms and she cried against his shoulder, comforted by the gentleness of his hand on her back. But it was wrong.

She sat upright and looked at him, through tear filled eyes. "Please stop being nice to me, Dr. Crane. I can't bear it!"

He chuckled at her comment. "Daphne with all due respect, what other way-."

"Please stop! I beg of you!" she cried, pulling completely out of his arms and rising to her feet.

"I don't understand. Daphne, you're sick. Perhaps you should see a doctor."

"I don't _want _a bloody doctor!" She cried. "And I don't want you to be nice to me! Please… just… throw me out or whatever, but-."

"Daphne, I would never do anything so cruel to you!"

"But I _deserve_ it, Dr. Crane! I deserve to feel miserable with this headache and horrible upset stomach! I just… Oh God…"

Yet again she raced for the bathroom, but this time her fears were confirmed. There was absolutely nothing left in her stomach. As she suspected, he was beside her in an instant, helping her to her feet, his arm securely around her shoulders. Slowly they moved to the sink where she washed her mouth and he blotted her face with the damp cloth. "Daphne please let me take care of you. I can't stand seeing you suffer like this."

"I_ deserve_ to feel miserable!" She cried.

Against her resistance he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "_No one_ deserves it…especially an angel like you. Now come on… let's go home."

Feeling weaker than before, she leaned against him as he kept his arm around her and together they made their way to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

As Niles drove slowly and carefully through the streets of Seattle, Daphne wearily rested her head against the plush leather interior of his car and closed her eyes. Every few moments his gentle hand would touch her shoulder or her hair, letting her know that he was concerned about her. She wanted to protest his kindness but she was simply too weak to move.

Unexpectedly he came to a stop in front of a small building and she raised her head in confusion. "Where are we? I thought we were going to your apartment."

"We will. But we're at the pharmacy across the street. Just stay here and rest. I'll be right back, okay? You'll be safe here. Do you want a blanket? I have one in the back seat."

"No..." She replied weakly.

"All right then. I'll be back in less than ten minutes."

She closed her eyes once more and it seemed as though no time at all had passed when she heard the door unlocking and then it opened. She jumped in surprise at the sound, unable to calm her shaking nerves. "Wh-what happened?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He climbed into the car and closed the door, touching her cheek with his fingertips. "Are you all right?"

"No…" She said in the same weak tone as before.

He sighed, fastening his seat belt and soon they were on the street, heading toward The Montana. When they arrived, he escorted her inside the building. Before she knew what was happening, they were entering his beautiful apartment. "You can stay down here in the guest room and you should have everything you need. I'll bring you something to sleep in. Frasier loaned me a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt when I stayed over one night and I took them home to wash them. Hopefully they'll fit you just fine."

She entered the room and sat down on the bed, nodding. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Don't worry… I'll be right back."

And when he was gone, there was nothing left to do but to cry softly into her pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

True to his word, Niles returned with a pair of grey sweatpants and a large KACL t-shirt, handing them to her. "Here… these should fit okay. If not we'll find something else."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It's my pleasure." He replied handing her a small white bag. "Now these are pretty strong so only take the recommended dose. I had them fill the prescription with the name brand because it seems to be a little stronger than the generic."

"I don't understand. You're not my doctor, so how…"

He swallowed hard, his face turning a light shade of pink. "You're right… I'm not. And under the circumstances I would never go against my ethics. It's morally wrong to use my position as a psychiatrist to write prescriptions for people who aren't my patients, but this isn't about my ethics… this is about you."

"Dr. Crane…"

"I'll be right back."

Once again he left the room but returned momentarily with a tray consisting of a glass of water, a can of the same ginger ale as before and a small bowl filled with crackers. He removed the bottle from the bag and opened it, shaking the pills into his hand. "Take two of these but be sure and eat at least one of the crackers, slowly. It's not good to take them on an empty stomach. And be sure to sip some ginger ale. I suspect you have some sort of stomach bug."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said weakly. She did as he asked; swallowing the pills and washing them down with the water and then took a sip of the ginger ale followed by a few bites of a cracker. It took some effort in doing so, but it was worth it to see the smile on his face.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me and I'll come down later to check on you."

"Thank you, Dr. Carne." She said, feeling as though she had been repeating herself over and over again. "I don't deserve such kindness… any of it."

He sat down on the bed beside her, looking at her with such love in his eyes that her heart warmed. She didn't want to cry in front of him, not again. But the tears were becoming harder and harder to hold inside. And then, in a most surprising gesture, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. The feel of the kiss on her hand made her gasp lightly, but he only smiled. "Daphne, please stop saying that you're not deserving of kindness. You deserve it more than anyone."

Now she could no longer hold back her tears. "I don't! Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry about those horrible things I said to you yesterday… about Mel."

He sighed deeply, his gaze falling to the ground. "Mel..."

"Your father told me this morning about what I said. I drank so many bloody marys yesterday that I had no idea. But please believe me that I would never intentionally hurt you that way, no matter what I think about her. It's obvious that you love and care for her a great deal and she's very lucky to have you. I'm so sorry for those horrible things I said to you! I-."

When she began to sob, he drew her into his arms. And it was the easiest thing in the world to rest her head against his shoulder, soaking his shirt with her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, soaking his shirt with her tears, but it felt so good to be held that she didn't want to move. Amazingly he didn't seem to mind one bit, if the way he was stroking her back was any indication. But when her sobs had quieted, she slowly raised her head. "I'm sorry…"

He smiled sadly. "What you said about Mel yesterday…"

"It was wrong, I know! I should have never said those horrible things!"

"Well, actually… the things you said were pretty accurate."

"I don't understand."

"You, Dad, Frasier and even Roz were right about Mel. She's all of those things you all said and more. She's manipulative, rude, inconsiderate… I could go on, but the truth is that yes, I was angry yesterday when I stormed out of Frasier's and it was the cowardly thing to do. I asked for everyone's honest opinion and I should have respected the answers I received. Frasier made a valid point. I wanted to be free from Maris so badly and yet I chose someone who was exactly like her. How could I not have seen it before? Mel is Maris's plastic surgeon and it's only natural that they would share similar personalities. I called Mel that night after I stormed out of Frasier's so cowardly, wanting to let her know how much I loved her, if only to reassure myself. But the moment I mentioned the brunch, she had nothing but cruel and disrespectful things to say about the people I care about. And after all that you and everyone had gone through to make her feel welcome, she wasn't the least bit appreciative. It was then that I realized what a big mistake I've made, being with her. And so I told her in no uncertain terms that we're through."

Daphne could hardly believe what she was hearing and she couldn't hold in her guilt. She turned away, brushing away the annoying tears. "Oh God, this is my fault! If I hadn't said anything… if I hadn't drunk all of those bloody marrys, I wouldn't have _been _drunk in the first place! But I just wanted to forget about Donny! I was so hurt…"

"What happened? Oh Daphne, if this is about my foolishly thinking that you were pregnant, I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me and I should have never assumed…. But I know that when you do have children they'll be beautiful. How could they not be, with you as their mother?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she kissed him softly on the lips…. and then kissed his lips a second time, amazed at how soft they were. His eyes were wide with shock at the affection, but the gesture felt so natural that she couldn't resist kissing him a third time in the same soft manner.

"Daphne-."

"You're so sweet, Dr. Crane but I'm afraid that Donny doesn't want children… not mine anyway, nor does he want anything at all from me."

"Daphne, what happened?"

She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the painful memory. "It was horrible…" She whispered. "He was so angry and I…."

Niles was holding her hand now, rubbing her bare finger where her engagement ring had been. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

She sighed deeply. "I was ashamed. So I thought that if I drank enough bloody marys, I could forget about him for a little while. But it didn't work. Instead I hurt the person I care about the most. I'm so sorry…"

"It's all right, Daphne. I'm sorry that you're hurting like this. I had no idea…"

Her mouth was on his, kissing him tenderly and he gasped only for a second before he returned the kiss, following it with another and another. His hand curled around her back and drew her close to him and her fingertips brushed against the sleekness of his jawline and his soft cheek. "Niles…" She sighed; unaware that she was saying his name.

When their lips parted they stared at one another, and he looked just as surprised as she.

"Daphne, I-."

"Is it true… what Morrie said?"

"Morrie, the doorman at Frasier's? What could he possibly have said…"

"I told him that I was going to take a bus to your office but he insisted on calling a taxi. I told him I was going to apologize to you and that you probably hate me, but-."

He smiled and ran his finger through her hair. "Daphne I could never hate you, even if I tried. And I would never dream of doing so."

"Morrie told me that he thinks you're in love with me."

Niles gasped audibly, clearly taken aback by her statement. "H-he did?"

She smiled and touched his cheek once more. "Is it true? You're really in love with me?"

He said nothing but instead stared at her for a long moment. And the kisses that followed told her everything she needed to know.

**THE END**

_**A/N: This was originally going to be only 5 chapters long but somehow it turned into 14, having gone in a completely different direction than I intended! Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews. They left this episode in such a bad place, with Niles storming out of Frasier's apartment after hearing everyone's opinion of Mel that I felt it needed to be dealt with. Somehow I doubt that the writers would have come up with this scenario, so maybe it's for the best! =)**_


End file.
